The Angel of Death
by FeyrLische
Summary: "Fallen Titania" yang nonton perjalanan sepasang kekasih :3 Rate T for little violence (?) maybe berlanjut (?)


Disclaimer : Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.

* * *

Hari ini kelabu. Hari-hari lainnya juga. Cuaca selalu kelabu di dunia ini. Serena, satu-satunya penghuni dunia itu berjalan menuju bola kristal kesayangannya. Sambil mengelap bola kristal tersebut, ia merapalkan mantera dalam bahasa asing. Bola kristal tersebut bercahaya, kemudian menampilkan gambar keadaan suatu kota. Acronia. 

* * *

[Acronia, East Bridge]

"Kou-chan!" Seorang gadis emil dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru muda yang diikat dua berlari menghampiri emil lain yang dipanggil "Kou-chan" itu dan memeluk lengannya dengan mesra. "Tunggu aku~".

Kouichi menengok ke arah gadis itu dan mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Iya, iya, ayo cepat. Filmnya akan segera dimulai, Neil," katanya sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah Theater no 4 yang terletak di Downtown.

[Acronia, Downtown]

"Verine?"

Seorang wanita berumur tiga-puluhan menengok ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Dengan mata terbelalak ia menghampiri pemilik suara itu, "Shinichi-kun?"

Lelaki yang berusia sekitar awal empat-puluhan itu tersenyum lembut, "Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, sejak keluargaku memisahkan kita.."

Verine mengangguk, "Bagaimana istrimu? Sehat-sehat saja?"

Ganti Shinichi yang mengangguk, "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Lalu emm...bagaimana dengan...anak kita?"

"Kouichi sehat, sekarang dia sudah punya pacar loh. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, anaknya sangat baik dan ceria."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi sebentar di Cafe?"

Verine tersenyum, "Boleh-boleh saja, banyak yang ingin kuceritakan tentang Kou."

[Acronia, Downtown, in front of Theater no 4]

Kouichi dan Juveneil berjalan keluar dari Theater sambil bercerita tentang film yang mereka tonton tadi. Kebanyakan sih, Juveneil yang cerita. Ia memang gadis yang sangat ceria sampai kadang bisa disebut...bawel. Sementara Kou lebih tenang dan stoic, dan lebih bisa menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin.

"Kou-chan! Kou-chan! Ke Cafe dulu yuuukk, aku mau coba dessert barunya!" rengek Neil dengan manja.

Kouichi menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah. Dessert saja ya."

"Yay!"

[Acronia, Downtown, Cafe]

"Hmm...Strawberry Cheese Cake nya satu...terus Blackforest Cake nya juga satu...terus...hmm..." gumam Neil sambil melihat-lihat berbagai jenis kue yang dipajang di rak kaca Cafe Downtown.

Kouichi menghela nafas, "Aku cari tempat dulu ya, Neil." Neil sepertinya tidak mendengarnya, karena ia masih sibuk memperhatikan kue-kue yang ada sambil sesekali memesan.

Kouichi berjalan menelusuri Cafe sambil menengok kiri kanan. Di jam makan seperti ini, ia harus berjuang ekstra keras dalam mencari tempat kosong karena Cafe hampir selalu penuh. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat sesosok wanita yang dikenalnya dengan sangat baik. "Mama?" gumamnya pelan.

"Ah, Kou!" Wanita itu tampak menyadari kehadiran Kou dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Mama? Apa yang mama lakukan disini?" tanya Kouichi sambil mengangguk kepada lelaki paruh baya-Shinichi-yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Pada saat itu, Neil yang sudah selesai memesan kue berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kou-chan! Kok berdiri?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Kouichi. "Loh, papa? Kok ada disini?"

Shinichi dan Verine sama-sama menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget bercampur horor, tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka yang berniat membuka  
mulut mengenai hal ini.

[Acronia, Eastern Plains, Verine-Kouichi's house]

"Kou...dengarkan mama dengan tenang ya..." Verine tetap menyuruh anaknya untuk mendengarkan dengan tenang walau ia tau, tidak mungkin Kouichi akan tenang setelah mendengarkan apa yang akan dia ceritakan sekarang...

"Jadi...maksud mama, aku dan Neil saudara beda ibu...?" 

Verine mengangguk pelan sambil terisak. "Maafkan mama nak...maafkan mama..." katanya di sela-sela isakannya.

"Tak apa ma...bukan salah mama...Aku mau sendiri dulu," ujar Kouichi pelan sambil beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Kouichi mengurung diri di kamarnya seharian tanpa makan maupun tidur. Ia memikirkan hal-hal yang sudah ia lewati bersama Neil, dan bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan hal ini kepada Neil...kalau ayahnya belum menceritakannya. Ia mengabaikan telepon Neil maupun panggilan mama nya untuk makan atau keluar kamar. Sampai ia memutuskan...

"Ma, aku ke rumah Neil dulu.."

[Acronia, Uptown, Shinichi family house]

Kouichi mengetuk pintu sambil merangkai kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan pada Neil nanti. Shinichi membuka pintu, dan tersenyum lemah melihat Kouichi.

"Paman...sudah menceritakannya pada Neil?" tanya Kouichi pelan agar tidak terdengar.

Shinichi menggeleng, "Aku bukan papa yang baik...aku bahkan tak mampu menceritakan kenyataan ini pada anakku sendiri. Aku sudah membuat kalian berdua menderita."

"Tidak apa, Paman. Neil tidak perlu tahu...biar aku saja yang jadi tokoh antagonis disini." kata Kouichi sambil berjalan menuju kamar Neil.

"Neil..."

Neil tersentak, dan dengan bahagia ia melangkah ke arah pintu. "Kou-chan! Kamu kemana aja! Kutelpon ga diangkat!" serunya sambil berusaha  
membuka pintu. "Eh? Kou-chan?" ia bingung mendapati pintu kamarnya tidak bisa dibuka.

Kouichi menahan pintu kamar Neil dari luar dengan sekuat tenaga, "Neil...dengarkan aku."

Neil berhenti mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kou-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja? Suaramu seperti sedang dalam masalah..."

Kouichi tersenyum pelan. Neil memang paling mengerti dirinya, bahkan ia bisa tahu kondisi Kouichi hanya dari suaranya saja. Tetapi, ini semua harus diakhiri secepat mungkin...

"Neil..." Kouichi berhenti dan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar mantap, "Aku ingin kita putus."

"Eh? Kenapa, Kou-chan!? Kou-chan? Buka pintunya!" Neil kembali menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, kali ini disertai teriakan-teriakan histerisnya.

"Itu dia masalahnya, Neil. Kamu berisik. Aku sudah tidak tahan." Kouichi menyadari suaranya bergetar di akhir, tapi ia sudah tidak peduli. "Jangan hubungi aku lagi, aku sudah tidak mau melihat wajahmu." Dengan kata-kata itu, ia pergi dan berlari pulang ke rumahnya.

Neil merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Ia tidak lagi berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya, ia hanya terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya sambil berusaha mencerna kata-kata Kouichi tadi.

"Pu..tus...? Tidak bisa melihat Kouichi lagi..? Tidak bisa bertemu lagi? Tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi?" Tangisannya mulai pecah dan ia mulai berteriak-teriak dengan histeris.

Shinichi dan istrinya yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Neil segera berlari menghampiri kamarnya. Tetapi, yang mereka lihat disana adalah Neil yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari lehernya. Mereka sudah terlalu dekat sehingga kehilangan Kouichi berarti kehilangan dunianya sendiri.

Shinichi segera menghampiri Neil dan menekan lehernya, berusaha membuat pendarahan itu berhenti. Tapi semuanya sia-sia...Darah terus mengalir...

"Kou..-chan..." Lalu semuanya hitam.

* * *

Serena tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Seorang gadis yang bunuh diri karena diputuskan oleh kekasih sekaligus teman masa kecilnya.

"Bodoh sekali dia, bunuh diri karena hal semacam ini. Tapi laki-laki itu juga bodoh. Dia kira hanya dia saja yang menderita karena mengetahui kenyataan seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu kata-kata itu lebih menyakitkan untuk gadis itu. Hahahaha, emilian memang menarik, ya kan, Darling?"

Serena menengok ke arah tabung kaca yang berisikan seorang lelaki yang berusia kira-kira dua puluh tahun. Sambil mengambil crystal fragment berisikan jiwa Juveneil tadi, ia berjalan menuju tabung kaca tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi ya...Darling," katanya sambil memasukkan crystal fragment tersebut ke tabung kaca.

* * *

A/N : Oke, cerita ini emang aneh dan selesai diketik dalam 2 jam, jadi harap dimaklumi *plak* R&R please? :D


End file.
